poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into The LEGO Batman Movie World/Save the People
This is how into the LEGO Batman Movie world goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. gang arrive in the LEGO Batman Movie world with Ryan in form of Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless Ryan F-Freeman: Ansem's voice I hope we can see someone in a new world, Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: We just need to remember what Gandalf said. Emmet: You'll be ok, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ansem's voice Thanks, Emmet. And my name.... is Ansem. Alvin: You said it, Ansem. Rianna F-Fiona: So, we could hope you turn back, Ryan... Ansem. Ryan Tokisaki: I hope Batman will be ok in the Gateway room. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. We can find Sora and Batman. at a little Pumpkin Is that right? I'll call you... Bronwyn. Hugo: Bronwyn? Ryan F-Freeman: Ansem's voice. Chuckles He got a pumpkin, Rianna. Flurry Heart: and pats Ryan's head gently Matau T. Monkey: Aww. Master Ryan. She likes you like that. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Matau. Then they saw Batman Wyldstyle: '''Batman. '''Batman: That's my name. And who are you? And you have to leave here. Gandalf: '''Huh? Batman, haven't you know us? '''Batman: '''I'm sorry, but... have we met before? '''Ryan: '''Batman, what's wrong with you? We know you, remember? '''Batman: '''You know me? How come? '''Cody: '''Hm, Oh, I remember. Flashback has begin '''X-PO: In All Dimensions, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the dimensions will make things better. But, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just people from their dimensions. In actuality, they are in danger- because of Lord Vortech. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in all the People Dimensions, world may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. Flashback has ended Cody: So the real Batman isn't the one who was in his world or Emmet's World, so maybe... It's like this dimension is belongs to the other Batman we meet. Batman: '''What are you talking about? Cody: Oh, nothing. it's great to see you Batman, but... why did you say we have leave this place? 'Batman: '''Hm? Oh yeah. Many people from Gotham City has turned Everyone gone crazy, thanks to those Villains. Event though, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Robin didn't come back to my Mansion for two days. And I wonder what happened to them? '''Ryan: '''You know them? '''Batman: '''Of course. But then they went off to find out what's going on. '''Ryan: '''How come? '''Batman: '''Look, we have no time. We have to hurry find them, before the Villains does. And even everyone. '''Ryan: '''Why? '''Batman: '''Too late. Look. They saw the People and they look mad and then they began to chase our Heroes '''All: '''Run! They are running away from them and they went into the Woods and then all the Animals is gone made too, they went to the deep forest '''Ryan: '''Well, at least, we escape from them and all the Animal, and I do believe that everyone and even all the Animals has gone mad now. Bat'man: '''But what's causing it? They saw an unknown Red Flowers '''Batman: '''These Flowers, I never seen them before. '''Ryan: '''There are many flowers that bloom every once and every fifty years. '''Cody: '''Couldn't the pollen, make everyone go mad? Maybe those Red flowers is making everyone gone mad with an allergic reaction. '''Matau: '''I guess, you're right. We'll have to find out more about these flowers. '''Ryan: '''Yes, all we need to do, is to know about those flowers and maybe we can make everyone not angry any- (Gasp) Oh no! '''Cody: Brother, what's wrong? Ryan show him a Notebook look Torned and he look sad, because this Notebook belongs to Sora Rianna: A notebook. Ryan: (Crying) Yeah. First Twilight Sparkle and now, Sora.. He is so sad, he thought that Sora and his friends are gone too Ryan: (Sad) I hope he and his friends didn't suffer to much. Batman: 'It's alright, maybe we should find out about what Dorapin wrote about. '''Ryan: '(Sniff) Well... okay, maybe He would have wanted that. He began to read 'Ryan: '(Reading) Me and my friends are taking a Hike into the Forest, when we encounter those beautiful red Flower. Unfortunately, while admiring the Blossom, we have an unusual encounter... Flashback has begin Sora and his friends are being chasing from a flock of Woodpecker 'Sora: '''Run away! '''Robin: '''Woodpecker are chasing us! '''Sora: '(Narration) The situation look grim, fortunately we kept a calm head, using our skills and made it back to our camp safe and sound. Next Day, Me and my friends have more and more alarming experiences with usually denying Dogs. Then the Dog bit Sora Sora: Yeowch! It got me! It got me! 'Sora: '(Narration) Why would the People and the Animal suddenly acting so Curiously? The only new element of the Forest was that mysterious beautiful Red Flower, we knew that it have to be a connection. End of Flashback 'Batman: '''So the Red Flower is cause of all this madness. '''Cody: '''Read more, brother. '''Ryan: '(Reading) I began to work on an Antidote. Flashback has begin again Then Animal is attacking the camp 'Sora: '''But our camp is not safe anymore. So we went off to Bruce Wayne Mansion, and even though he's not here. Me and my friends were making an Antidote, but while we were waiting for the Chemical to reach. but then the People just come and destroy the Mansion Then the People is destroying everything in the Mansion '''Sora: '(Narrating) We were force to hide the Antidote and leave. If me and my friends are failed to reach help, then Batman, my friends or some other people will find this Notebook. They'll know that the Antidote will reverse all this madness is hidden in the P- They have been found by the Animals and they left without the Notebook Flashback has ended '''Batman: '''What's a "P-"? '''Ryan: '''Not P-. The Letter P. And that's all he wrote. Well, at least we know the Cure from this madness... '''Batman: '''Somewhere at my Mansion. Theu went to Batman's Mansion to find the Antidote and Cody saw the People Coming to them '''Ryan : '''Hurry, they're coming! '''Cody: '''We have to find the Antidote that's starts with a P. Pot? He check it out and it's here and Batman look under the Paper '''Batman: '''Nope, it's not under the Paper. '''Meg: '''Maybe Pillows? She check it and it not here '''Ryan: '''We have to hurry, we don't have much time! They look around to find the Antidote that's start with the P and they're didn't find it '''Emmet: '''Great! We search every P around the Mansion, I guess we look at Sora's Notebook Wrong. Ryan saw a Phonograph Ryan: Phonograph, that's start with the P! He found the Antidote Ryan: There! '''Rianna: '''A P Word! Not a P Sound. I guess this reading lesson is started to pay off. Then People have come to Mansion, Ryan spray at them Cody: Did it work? But the People are still mad '''Bad Cop: '''Nope. '''Ryan: '''Run! They are running away from them and they made it to the Cave Rianna: Phew. We should hide here and find this Sora kid. Then the heard a Noise come over there, Batman has find out and it was Sora and his friends '''Batman: '''Sora? Donald? Goofy? Robin? '''Cody: '''Guys! You're alive! '''Sora: '''Cody! Everyone! You're all here! '''Matau: '''Yeah, we are. '''Cody: '''We found your Notebook, and we got so worried. '''Robin: '''We been hiding for so long since you left. The people and the animals gone mad, you know. '''Meg: '''Yeah, we already know. Then they the animals noise '''Goofy: '''What was that? '''Ryan: '''The animals, I think they're angry. '''Sora: You guys have to go back to the Mansion to find the Antidote! It's under the- Cody: '''Phonograph? Yeah, we found it and it didn't work. '''Robin: '''What!? Impossible! I was so sure, my Antidote would counteract the flowers pollen! '''Batman: '''I don't think it was the Flower, that did it. The Tower from Joker and the other villains. '''Ryan: '''The Tower? '''Batman: '''I just saw that tower when I came back to Gotham City, maybe the Tower was the cause of all this Madness. '''Ryan: '''Okay, I hope you're right. Let's go! They went off the find the Tower and they found the Tower With Joker and the other villains '''Batman: '''I knew it, Joker! Why do you use the Tower to make the People and the Animal gone Mad? '''Joker: Yes, Batman. '''Ryan: '''And what did you steal? '''Joker: '''This. He show them one of Batman Gadgets and he throw it to the Portal '''Joker: '''Too bad, you cannot stop us and destroy this tower. '''Sora: '''Really? If you want to do some fun, then! God save the Queen! They fighting them and they destroyed the Tower and everybody and the Animals are back to normal Hours Later Sora, Donald and Goofy are saying goodbye to our heroes Crash: Well. I think I return you this. Ryan recovered it. Sora: Yes, Crash. Wait. Ansem is Ryan?! Rianna: Yes. Ryan: I'm no one. Just a castaway from the darkness. Rianna: I know what to do. her and on Ryan's and Sora's hands Close your eyes, Sora. Sora: Ok, Rianna. So Sora close his eyes and he saw Ryan and when he open his eyes Sora: Ryan... It's Ryan. Ryan's here. I remember you. Ryan: Come on, Sora. Don't be sad. Sora: I was worried about you! Ryan: I don't want you to see me. Alvin: But, it was Ryan who is helping Sora make the antidote. Right? Goofy: That antidote our friends are doing. That must have be Ryan, Alvin. Ryan: Yeah. I guess Sora did pick some friends. Rianna's light is a bit like the Matrix of Leadership. Donald: What do you mean, Ryan? Sora: Ryan: Sci-Ryan told you. I don't want you to find me. Not like this.. I can't. I fought against Vortech and Ansem... uh.. Xehanort's Heartless.. went into my spark and I won. I found out that like Riku, I have to become Ansem myself. Meg: So you can't change back? Ryan: No. I have to fight Vortech with darkness. Sora Look. Sora. I don't want you get turned to stone like Twilight Sparkle. sniffs So, I'll go open a portal. And don't worry. I'll be back to normal once Vortech and the curse are gone. Sora: Yeah. Simon: I think he can't change back, Sora. When Ryan use his dark powers, it made him Xehanort's Heartless. However, Alvin hang on tight and remind the same. Alvin: And Ryan? You are still you all the way. Let's get you home, Sora. He and his friends went to the portal back home Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan